The disclosure relates to turbine engine combustors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to vane rings.
Ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials have been proposed for various uses in high temperature regions of gas turbine engines.
US Pregrant Publication 2010/0257864 of Prociw et al. discloses CMC use in duct portions of an annular reverse flow combustor. US Pregrant Publication 2009/0003993 of Prill et al. discloses CMC use in vanes.